Waking Nikki
by nikkiclyneZX15
Summary: Jason learns just how dangerous it is to wake a sleeping Nikki. Let the chaos unfold.    Characters include fan made characters with original characters implied.    This story is based of the anime series Gundam Seed/Destiny.


Waking Nikki

Two figures stood beside the couch staring at the peaceful sleeping figure. The tallest of the pair wore a mischievous grin.

"We should wake her."

The shorter redhead girl next to him shook her head in objection. "I don't think that's a good idea, remember how easily pissed off she gets?"

The blonde next to her who was also her boyfriend shrugged carelessly. "How bad can it be when she's half asleep?"

His girlfriend waved her hand frantically in front of her. "She has reflexes!"

The man named Jason snorted. "Yeah when a bullet is flying in her direction."

Jennifer West groaned in defeat. "Maybe if we do it gently so she's not caught off guard."

Without listening to her, Jason stepped forward and cracked his knuckles "Screw this I'm waking her up."

He stopped when she grabbed his shirt. "Wait Jason! Don't you think we should wait for Kai to get here first?"

He impatiently shrugged her hand away."Who knows when he'll get here, could be hours."

Jenny was starting to get frustrated with her boyfriend. "Well what about Lacus?"

He once again shrugged, his focus fully on his sleeping target. "She's probably out with Kira. Come on Jen what's the big deal? Not scared are you?"

The redhead nervously wrung her fingers "I just have a really bad feeling about waking her."

Jason was now the one becoming frustrated. "Well I'm not waiting any longer."

This time Jenny jumped and grabbed his arm "Wait! Why are we waking her up in the first place?"

He grinned cheekily at her. "I dunno…to piss her off?"

She stared at him in horror and tightened her hold. "Jason!"

He flinched at her grip and tried to shake her off. "What? She doesn't scare me! And let go of me you're cutting off my circulation!"

She ignored his last sentence, refusing to let him go. "You won't be saying that if you wake her!"

Being stronger however, he managed to push her away. "Whatever I'm doing it" And with that he turned and walked up to the brunette sprawled on the couch. Jenny ran forward to stop him but it was too late.

"No don't!"

_(poke)_

…_._

_(poke poke)_

The sleeping girl moved slightly and groaned from the prodding. "Uhhhnnn…" Seeing that it didn't do much, Jason kept trying.

_(poke poke poke)_

The girl known as Nikki Clyne growled sleepily at her intruder. "Urgh…piss off…"

Jason sniggered at her. "Oh this is too good""

_(jab)_

Jenny saw more movement from her best friend. "Jason stop I think I saw her arm twitch."

_(jab jab)_

Jason turned to stare weirdly at her without stopping his jabbing. "What are you talking abo-"

_(WHACK)_

Reflexively, Nikki's arm swung around and whacked Jason upwards into his nose."OWW!"

"Huh?" One of Nikki's eyes opened when she heard the loud yell. When she saw it was Jason she let out a short 'hmph'.

Jenny smiled at her now fully awake friend. "Hi Nikki!" A horrified gasp caused her to turn to see her boyfriend looking down and his hand, his nose splattered with some blood. The enraged blonde faced his attacker who was now sitting up and yawning without a care.

"THAT FRIGGIN HURT! YOU GAVE ME A BLOOD NOSE!"

Nikki glared daggers at him. "Well that's what you get for interrupting my beauty sleep you idiot."

Jenny sweat-dropped at the typical row between the twp friends "I did try to stop him."

The now irritated brunette slumped backwards onto the couch and folded her arms. "Hmph…Whatever…"

The small conflict ceased momentarily when the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed seconds later by Nikki's boyfriend Kai Rodgericks walking into the room.

"Hey guys!" He stopped and stared when he spotted his bleeding best friend. "Uh…. Jason what's the matter with you?"

Jason used his clean hand to point accusingly at the culprit of his injuries. "SHE BROKE MY NOSE!"

Said girl glared icy daggers in his direction "It's your own damn fault!"

Unaffected by her stare, he returned her look. "I can't help it if you've got the same low temper as a friggin rhino!"

This was a bad mistake. Nikki's temper soared through the roof at his insult as she stood to her feet. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Jason determinedly stood his ground. "You heard me!"

Nikki finally snapped as she stormed towards him. "That does it!"

Knowing how dangerous a pissed of Nikki was, Jason's eyes widened as she charged at him. "Oh Crap!" He backed away a few steps before bolting out of the room with a flaring brunette at his heels.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ARSE!"

Still oblivious to the cause of the sudden war between the two, he frantically ran after them to try and calm his girlfriend down "Hey guys wait calm down!"

Jenny, who was now alone in the living room, sighed loudly as her friends chased after each other. But then again she wasn't too surprised, this was after all a daily routine for her.

Just another normal day…"

The End


End file.
